l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Jotaro
Doji Jotaro was a senior officer of the Imperial Legions and an Emerald Magistrate. Family Jotaro was from one ol the oldest and noblest branches of the Doji, son of a prominent Emerald Magistrate, Four Winds, p. 65 Doji Ryoma, and Doji Oruku his uncle. Unforgotten, by Shawn Carman Training Jotaro was a student of the Tsuma Dojo. The Topaz Championship, by Shawn Carman He was appointed as a family magistrate upon his gempukku. Within a matter of months, he had been promoted and eventually he became an Emerald Magistrate by the Emerald Champion, Kakita Toshiken. Imperial Legions Jotaro attached to the First Imperial Legion when several Yobanjin tribes jointly invaded Phoenix lands. His tireless efforts to locate the barbarian's leaders impressed his commander Toturi Tsudao greatly, joining her personal command staff as an officer. Taisa in the First Legion Jotaro served as a Taisa of the First Legion for his valor in the Crane's conflict against Akodo Kaneka. He had some differences with Bayushi Paneki but when it was necessary, both samurai would put aside their differences to help Tsudao in the best way. To Live By the Sword, by Shawn Carman Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 while the legions were figting the Tsuno in Shinomen Mori the news of the Fall of Otosan Uchi came to them. Tsudao, Jotaro and other Imperial Legion commanders where magically transported to Otosan Uchi by the naga Ghedai. Revelation, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Jotaro came to Kyuden Seppun with the Sword, where she laid down her claim to ruling the Empire. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman Toturi II After Toturi Tsudao's selfproclamation as Empress Toturi II in 1159, Jotaro acted as a diplomat in Tsudao's Court at Kyuden Seppun. Oruku's True Story Asako Bairei met Jotaro and told the secret bargain his uncle made with a Moon cultist, Isawa Muchito, while the Crane magistrate was disrupting a dire ritual in Ryoko Owari Toshi. The Isawa was a very high-ranking member of the Isawa family, and when the Crane was cursed during the mission against the Bloodspeakers the Phoenix made a proposal. In return to be healed, he did not inform of Muchito and used his cultist nickname, Isawa Orimono instead, and the honor of the Isawa was spared. Toturi III Grief In the wake of Tsudao's death, Jotaro struggled to find his purpose again. He continued to serve the Imperial Legions as second-in-command to Toturi Miyako, new commander of the First Legion. Four Winds, p. 66 Empress' Seal In 1165 the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, released Jotaro from the First Legion appoinment for a brief time. Jotaro joined Daidoji Hohiro, a strange harrier who needed his aid. They came to the Phoenix mountains and met Bajan, the leader of the Yobanjin Mountain Wind Tribe. They brokered a deal where the Crane Clan would aid Bajan's tribe with food and supplies as well as a few Daidoji warriors so that they could rebuild and be protected from the Yobanjin who fell to the Rain of Blood. The Yobanjin offered Jotaro the Empress' Seal lost in 1111 by the kidnapped and later murdered Hantei XXXVIII's wife, the Empress Hantei Hochiahime, which his tribe had recovered decades earlier. Jotaro readily accepted so that the Crane could present the seal to Empress Toturi Kurako and gain great favor in the Imperial Court. When both were returned in Crane lands Hohiro warned Jotaro to meet him again, because he had no wish to kill him. Guardians, by Shawn Carman Hohiro had become tainted several years before. Hohiro (Enemy of my Enemy boxtext) Shireikan in the Seventh Legion Jotaro became the second in command under Kitsu Dejiko in the Seventh Legion. Commander of the Second Legion After the seppuku of Ikoma Hasaku in the aftermath of the War of the Rich Frog, Jotaro was promoted to commander of the Second Legion. Blade of Hubris Somehow Jotaro was in possession of the Blade of Hubris a Shamesword crafted by the villain Kokujin. The Empire Besieged, by Brian Yoon and Shawn Carman In 1166 it was haunting his thoughts, destroying his sanity, but he could not part with it. Return for Training (Lotus flavor) Jotaro believed he could master the blade, Blade of Hubris (Samurai flavor) but his behaviour changed and became a disgrace to him and his clan. Doji Jotaro (Samurai flavor) Retirement In 1170 Doji Jotaro abruptly cited personal reasons after the ascension of the Glorious Empress and resigned his commission. He did not tell anyone the real reason; he bore the Blade of Hubris. He could no longer be sure that he could curb the influence of the sword and did not want to risk dishonoring the name of the Legion. Jotaro sought a means to be free of the blade. He was no longer sure he would find one. See also * Doji Jotaro/Meta External Links * Doji Jotaro (Broken Blades) Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Emerald Magistrates